Not all is as it Seems
by VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia
Summary: Jareth will not get who he expected when he gets a rather unusual call. He'll get so much more. Jareth/OC
1. the Beginning

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Labyrinth, I just got hit by some magical inspiration dust!

Tawny paced in the Living Room of her mother's Victorian home, gathering up some of the more important belongings, such as pictures of her family. The Happy faces in the frames reminded her of a time before the hospital visits, and bad news. Ciaran, her baby brother, was balanced on her hip.

Sarah Williams, her mother, had died of leukemia, and earlier that day, they had laid her to rest next to Toby, and Grandma and Grandpa, who had died in a car accident earlier in the year. Social Services had found that they had no living relatives willing to take them. Tawny was Seventeen, and Ciaran was Two (and a half) years old.

"Well Ciaran, I guess this is it...all packed"She said.

Tawny's mom had known that if her children ended up in state custody, they would be split up, and moved around. She gave Tawny very specific instructions as to how to handle her death, and gave the young woman a letter for a very old friend.

Tawny climbed the stairs, brother in hand,to her room. She had the turret as her space, the top of the tower that all Victorian's seem to have, but that no one seems to inhabit. She had her bag on her bed, with both of their belongings in the rucksack. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her brother and sat down.

"I wish the goblins would come and take us away right now!"


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!

Tawny's POV:

Giggling could be heard from every direction, just like she said. How obnoxious could this get?

"Geez, It's annoying, just like she said." yeah, I know, brilliant, aren't I?

The ceiling to floor windows slammed open, startling me, and making me grasp Ciaran just a little bit tighter. A white owl flew inside, turning into a tall, blonde, really Really hot guy. He was EXACTLY my type...just like she said. Damn the woman, was there anything my mother DIDN'T know?

My eyes swept over him, starting from the floor. Low heeled boots...hot. Tight pants...hotter. Crap, skipping deliberation over his...package. Poet's shirt open to expose hairless well muscled chest. Large silver pendant encircling a long, graceful, yet very masculine neck. Gloves covering long-fingered, elegant hands. Expressive mouth open just enough to reveal a glimpse of what appeared to be VERY sharp teeth. Classical nose, just the right size for his face. All in all a Fine specimen of a man clad in clothes that would make any other man look ridiculous. He just looked regal. And Hot. UGH!

Only one thing bugged me.

"What's with your eyes?" shit.

I should mention I have no filter, so I say what I think, and I'm brutally honest.

"Are you really?"He chuckled. Shit! I said that out loud AGAIN!

"Well darling, I have no clue as to who you are, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jareth, and I am..."

"the Goblin King and the keeper of the Labyrinth...yeah I know who you are"I Interrupted

" I'm Tawny McKenna, and this is Ciaran. Sarah Williams was our Mother"

Ciaran fussed, and I switched him to my other hip, my previous stance having made me sore.

Jareth reached for him, knowing how he must be sleepy. I didn't hand him over.

"If Sarah is your mother..."he started

"Was, as in past tense. She Passed about four days ago, and the funeral was this morning"

He looked stricken, and for a moment he was speechless, so I continued

"She had Leukemia, and It gave her time to plan what happened after her death. I have a letter for you, which I am to give you after we are situated with you." "She wanted us to go with you, so that we wouldn't be separated or mistreated. Goodness knows that you are easy enough on the eyes, so we should get along fine." I smirked a little, allowing him the opportunity for all of this to soak in.

Jareth POV:

She's just like her mother, the little minx, although she is undoubtedly more mature.

I caught her eyes sweeping over me again, and I felt the need to comment as well.

"Don't worry, I like what I see too, my dearest" that should startle her

" Oh, Really Goblin King? Because I live only for _your_ approval" Did she just roll her eyes at me?

"But with those eyes, you're welcome to look, oh royal hottyness" Better, at least there was no disdain in that comment.

I turned to leave, Glancing back at her "Well? Are you coming?"she rushed over to my side , brother firmly situated on her hip. I reached around to grasp her waist, and transported us to the castle, where undoubtedly, things would make better sense.

Authoress' comments:

Well?

What do you think my dears?

Read and review pretty please!

~Selene ~


	3. Internal Lechery

Disclaimer:Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson, NOT ME...

Authoresses Note:

Well, sorry to be so long in updating, but I needed some time to plan this out well, so Here Goes!

Tawny POV:

We arrived in the castle after an weird yanking feeling and an Obscene amount of glitter. We set foot in a large, roundish, and extraordinarily filthy room. The area looked like it's Better days had gotten a Divorce, after the room had been beaten bloody with a pointy stick.

Jareth crossed the room with a saunter not unlike that of some feral animal trying to attract attention and succeeding, perhaps a little too well. He stepped up a platform, and seated himself. One leg casually hung off of the arm of the huge curtained monstrosity that seemed too large for a chair....

Throne...

yeah, great.

The already alluring High and Mighty Goblin King is seated on his High and Mighty Goblin Throne. Maybe I'll aim a kick up his High and Mighty (_Sexy, Hawt, Amazing, Tempting...AGGHHHH NO!!! I need control of my MIND_) Gobliny Ass!!!

Or, I can talk to him...

"So this is the Throne Room?"obvious much,

"Yes"ugh, I'm a sucker for accents!

"Goblins Gone?"please, I want no witnesses to my jumpage of the Goblin King's BONES...

"Of Course"

"They're the Slobs?"goddess I hate messes

"You got it!"I feel bad now. How many Migraines has this man received as payment for his charges?

"want me to fix that?"...this could be fun...

"Darling, if you could get them to listen to you, I'll kiss you(_Insert internal groan here...Don't tempt me..._). Gods Above know I've been trying to make them cooperate for centuries, and all I've gotten were splitting headaches and scuffed boots." poor dear

"Summon them, and I'll see what I can do."

With one last apologetic look, he snapped his fingers. The Doors opened, and a horde of Small Brown creatures came tumbling in, accompanied by quite a few chickens. **The one Black one looked particularly vicious, so I decided it wise to avoid her.**

Randomly and without any further ado, they all started screeching at the top of their lungs, and all at once. After a moment I caught some sort of words beneath the cacophony of ear-exploding, mind numbing high pitched wailing

"**Oh Rosalinda?You're the Queen of the Chicken-toss/And you move like dental floss/Round the cavities of my heart**"

Jareth seemed slightly queasy as he pinched the bridge if his nose, rubbing his sinuses in small circles.

Alright, enough is ENOUGH. I put my fingers in my mouth, and emitted an ear-splitting whistle, guaranteed to be heard over ANYTHING.

"OY! SHUT UP!"

They all stopped singing abruptly, looking at me with huge, mostly startled, eyes.

"Thats it, no more Ms. Nice girl!this place is disgusting!since YOU trashed the place, so YOU an pick it up!"

"Why should we listen to you Lady?"one particularly brave, or possibly suicidal goblin asked.

Oh, It's On...

I lowered myself into a crouch, a Feat for a girl with a toddler (_Who was mercifully still asleep_), until I was eye level with the Loudmouth...yeah, I know...Pot and Kettle...

"I'll tell you why. I'm going too be here for a _**while**_, and either we can get along,or I'll make your lives hell. For example, I could taint your mead and ale until you all make a _**brand new bog...**_Do I make myself perfectly clear?

He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Good-now that we understand each other, get to work...NOW"

They vanished, cleaning various parts of the castle.

Jareth waved his hand in a Dismissive Gesture, Ciaran disappearing from my arms.

"Where did you send him?"

"The Nursery-He will be well cared for-and besides, He was already asleep. Keeping him here would have been cruel."

Well, to quote one of my favorite movies, Slap me thrice and hand me to me Mama, Jareth, the high and Mighty Goblin King has a Heart.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Credit goes to Lixxle for Rosalinda, Skeep, and the Chicken toss song!!!

Reviews equal Lurve for Jareth!!!


	4. You Remind Me of the Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth * Sobs * Jim Henson does!

He looked me over with hooded eyes. Slowly, and with apparent appreciation, he crooked a finger towards me.

"Come and sit dear, I won't bite ...hard"

I Slowly moved towards him, and was surprised when the throne stretched a little- Becoming large enough to fit two people with a little over-lapping.

I pushed his leg off of the arm of the throne, forcing him to sit up. I quickly claimed the seat beside him. He looked slightly affronted, so I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Beautiful and Deviant Eh?" came out out of his mouth, along with his signature smile.

Damn the man, he's just TOO yummy!

"Alright your Majesty"

"Call Me Jareth"

"Fine, Jareth, I have a few requests. They're reasonable, and will lend a sense of normalcy to the entire situation."

"go on" he urged, sounding wary

"You can't use visitation with my brother as blackmail to force me to do what you want"

"alright" he conceded

"you can't hurt us physically, or be emotionally abusive"

"I would Never" Jareth started...

"I'm just setting ground rules, not making accusations" I stated, calming him down. I kept going

"I've been a Dancer, Singer, Musician and Actress for my entire life. Mom told me that you are Excellent at all of the aforementioned activities, so you would make a perfect practice partner."

I looked at him hoping desperately that he wouldn't laugh at me.

"Really Tawny? You wish for me to be of assistance?"he looked rather shocked, but with a touch of amusement. My Favorite part, however, was how he said my name like a silken caress.

"Yes Jareth, I do"oh gods, this is gonna be ...HOT.

"Well then," Sounding very business-like "What kind of dancing have you learned?"

"Ballroom, Irish Step, Tap, Jazz, Lyrical Point and Soft shoe Ballet, Flamenco, and Belly dancing"

"Well Tawny, I can help you out with everything but the last. Although,"he added with a wicked gleam in his eye

"I would be more than happy to serve as an audience"...Bad Tawny,Very Bad Girl!

"Maybe," I responded "But only if you behave yourself" He Smirked again.

"What if I don't want to dearest?"

Oh, Crap. The _Voice_. I dub this the _Jareth wants me to cream my panties, and he's about to get his wish_ Voice.

"Well Jareth while I appreciate the offer,I won't be able to take you up on it just yet. I've been through a lot sweetie, and I don't want a pity screw. I want to be truly happy, and for it to mean something when I agree.

"And, I will agree Jareth. I just can't turn down a Sweet Sexy guy in leather...at least, not this one."

He looked a little put out, so I stroked his face lightly, delighting in the perfectly smooth feeling of his skin on my fingertips. Gently, I teased.

"you remind me of the man" I started, smiling

"what man?" he responded, a half smile gracing his features.

"The man with the Power" I started singing the lead of the song, and pulled Jareth off of his throne to dance. He was Amazing.

His body was fluid, and moved smoothly like an extraordinarily sexy cross between a Jaguar and a python. He Twirled me around as we sang together. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him no matter how hard I tried. When the song ended, and we had come to a halt, I circled his waist with my arms and pressed my face against his chest.

Pine, Cool Spring Rain, Lightning. That's what he smelled like...Fantastic, alluring and intoxicating.

I closed my eyes to Inhale mire deeply.

It Didn't matter how much I wanted him, I Started to Sob anyway, Shuddering further into his torso

. I finally let myself go, allowed myself to grieve for the last time. I felt his arms encircle my shoulders firmly.

" I miss my mom. Right now, she'd reassure me that I'm doing the right thing, and make me feel safe again."

"Darling girl, you are doing the right thing. I'll never allow any harm to come to you,even by my own hands. And I will miss your mother as well. She had a Beautiful Mind, and the Gargantuan ability tho dream even when the people around her tried to hold her down. She was very Brave, and I Loved her very much."

I Sniffled, hating how pathetic I sounded, and leaned back just enough to see his face.

"Thank you for everything Jareth, I appreciate everything you've done for us tonight."

I stepped back from his embrace, Smiling and went over to the knapsack I had brought, and pulled out a cream colored envelope.

I held it out to him.

......................................

authoress' note~

Finally, I updated, and I hope you guys are happy, Reviews equal love!


End file.
